The Ravenwood Circle
by PonyOfWar
Summary: The Headmaster has re-opened the Ravenwood Circle program...even after the accident. This club of student delinquents, thought to be a bad idea by the school staff, may be the only thing that can keep this school together and the entirety of the spiral it's self. ((OCs wanted, reviews returned))


Walking with pride and purpose, the grand duelist Diego marched through the Wizard city commons waving to the many returning students of Ravenwood Academy's previous year as they lugged around various items to their dormitories. It wasn't a long walk from Diego's office at the Wizard City arena stationed in Unicorn way to Head masters Ambrose's office in the castle at the heart of the Wizard City commons, but it gave Diego enough time to wonder as to the reason the head master had called for him specifically. Diego's job at the Academy was a necessary one but it wasn't the most important nor was he the highest regarded member of the staff so it was nothing short of odd that Ambrose would need him specifically. However the reason didn't matter as Diego had the utmost confidence in himself that he would be able to handle any task asked of him no matter how grueling.

Marching through the set of double doors he entered Headmaster Ambrose's office immediately after setting foot into the castle. Strangely he was met with an empty office void of presence besides his own. It was still littered with piles of book containing vast knowledge on all sorts of magic's. The desk was completely covered in paper work as it always had been however a floating quill continued to fill them out even in the headmaster's absence. Diego was slightly puzzled by this; after all it was Ambrose who had wrote to him asking for a visit at this time so where had he gone. With a quick look to the right wall he saw a wooden door that lead to the spiral observatory and he deduced that the headmaster had probably stepped into the other room.

He knocked on the door slightly before he made his entrance into the dark room. The only light in the observatory came from the giant crystal hanging from the ceiling; displaying the spiral and the many different worlds within their galaxy. Ambrose stood in the center looking up at spiral seemingly lost in thought. Diego would let out a cough to get the old wizards attention and it worked seemingly snapping him out of a trace as he would turn to look at him. "Diego, right on time, good to see you're not fashionably late as you usually are."

Diego snickered before responding. "Well your letter came on short notice so I didn't have time to prepare and entrance." Even with the humorous comment Diego sensed something in the old man's voice; Ambrose would always have an attitude of optimism and inspiration something you'd expect from a man in charge of running a school that looked after and educated aspiring wizards but something was different in his voice and behavior he seemed on edge.

Following Ambrose's demeanor Diego also put on a serious face and speak sternly. "So, Headmaster what is this about?"

Looking back up into the spirals core Ambrose would reply. "Well the next school year will be starting in about a week from today."

Diego nodded. "Yes, I saw some students making their return to their dorms on the way over here." he confirmed.

"Yes but I've been having a bad feeling recently." the head master would respond. Ambrose spoke as if a bad feeling was merely paranoia as if it was nothing to fret over but Diego knew better. Ambrose was far to wise to merely go on feelings something was wrong.

"Headmaster Ambrose is something amiss?" Diego asked forwardly.

A sigh escaped the headmaster's lips before commenting. "It's our Death professor, Malistaire Drake... he's vanished." Diego would raise an eyebrow.

"Vanished?" he would inquire.

Malistaire Drake was one of, if not the most skilled of the schools professors and no one knew more of death magic in the entire spiral. Like his trade he had always given off a mysterious and disheartening air and not a soul walked by him without feeling an uncomfortable and oppressive atmosphere.

"Yes, but that isn't all. Bartleby's right eye has vanished along with him." Ambrose would say.

Diego's mouth would have dropped had he not of been so good at composing himself. Malistaire had always been the mysterious type so his vanishing without a trace wasn't out of character; but Bartleby's eye going missing was not only puzzling... but unnerving. Bartleby was a giant tree spirit that the Ravenwood academy was built around. He was the oldest thing in the spiral and with his eyes he could see past, present, and future. However with the loss of his right eye he would no longer be able to see past events.

"And you believe these are connected?" Diego asked.

"Yes."

"What did Bartleby say he has to know who took out his eye." said Diego.

"Unfortunately he has no recollection of the event."

Diego would scratch his chin puzzled by the information he had been given. "Bartleby is at the heart of the academy, someone must have seen what happened." he suggested but Ambrose responded with the shake of his head.

"I questioned the teachers and no one saw anything, and I don't want to worry the students." he would add.

"Well that is... unsettling. But why have you called me here." Diego asked.

Ambrose took a pause as he wasn't sure if Diego would like what he was going to say next. "With Malistaire missing, Bartleby eye being taken and even the recent discovery of Celestia... this year promises to be a chaotic one. So I have decided to take some, drastic measures." That sent a chill down the duelist spine as he had no idea what Ambrose could mean and he was almost afraid to ask.

"I have decided to reopen the Ravenwood Circle Program." Ambrose stated.

"Why?" Diego asked almost immediately after the headmaster had uttered a word.

"Because something is going on in the spiral, and with Bartleby's missing eye we don't know what and we have no way of finding out. Me and the professors will not be able to look after the needs of the students like before, but the Circle will." he stated.

Diego still wasn't pleased by what he heard. "Have you forgotten what happened last time, only two students made it out?" Diego growled.

"Do not worry; we will not be foolish enough to send them on something that dangerous again." Ambrose assured him but Diego still didn't seem convinced.

"So, you want to be in charge of it?" he asked.

"You are the most qualified." stated Ambrose.

Diego didn't want to go through with this but he trusted the headmaster and even if he wanted to he couldn't go against a direct order. "Alright as you wish, but pray that it doesn't turn out like last time." Diego would say.

"It won't." Ambrose said with false certainty.

Diego cleared his throat and would try to toss out the nervous atmosphere as he put some pep back in his voice. "Well then, I guess I should start on the lesson plans." He would say as he turned and began his march out. As he made it to the door he would look over his shoulder slightly at the headmaster still examining the spiral. "Ambrose, do you believe Malistaire might be behind Bartleby eye?" he asked.

Halfheartedly Ambrose would say. "I am afraid that is likely the case." Diego would nod before closing the door behind him.

**_3 weeks later_**

"Let go of me!" shouted the fiery young wizard being dragged by a single arm down one of the halls of Ravenwood academy. The young wizard struggled against the grip of the bald yellow robed man.

"I will not let you go; I will not see a delinquent like you go unpunished." As the wizard struggled against the man's grip he seemed like he couldn't get free.

"Let go old man!" he growled.

"My name is not old man; my name is Cyrus Drake Professor of Myth magic! I didn't study magic all those years to be treated with such disrespect by a rookie wizard whose ego is matched only by the size of his mouth!" Drake would growl as he continued dragging the wizard down the hallway.

In a last desperate attempt at freedom the young wizard would pull back his leg and slam it into the back of Drakes knee. Drake would groan slightly and loosed his grip enough for his prisoner to break free.

"Ha!" he would shout as he took off down the hallway. "See-ya later old man!" he laughed feeling victorious as Drake would stare back at him with a beyond annoyed expression as he rubbed the back of his leg.

Moments passed until the wizard found him self back in a similar situation.

"As I way saying." Drake would begin as he continued down the hallway with his prisoner detained once again but this time instead of a only his hand to contain him the wizard was thrown across the shoulder of a troll Drake had summoned to track him down.

"You can't do this, I have rights... oh wait, balance student I don't get rights." he would say in an irritated voice.

"Quiet, I don't know what nonsense they put in your head in Krokotopia, but while you are a student here you will follow our rules, and painting over the school insignias in the courtyard is defiantly against school rules." Drake stated looking over his shoulder back at them.

"Your school forgot to put a balance insignia, I was helping." the wizard would reply.

"You painted a giant Balance sign over all the others!" Drake snapped.

"Well that's what they get-" He was cut off from Drake shushing him.

"Quiet, we're here." he said.

Drake would turn and face a wooden door at his side and his summoned troll would follow suit. As Drake opened the door his prisoner would ask. "And where is here?" The Troll would then toss the wizard into the room carelessly and he would fall hard onto the classroom floor invoking a grunt of pain from him as his head smacked against the dirty marble.

"Detention" Drake would reply for slamming the door behind him as he entered the room. "So please take a seat." he would say as he went and stood behind the desk in the front of the classroom.

The young wizard would groan as he straightened up and rubbed his back, still angered about being detained however since he was here now there wasn't much point in running away; even if he did Drake would just send another troll after him. The walk to the back seat gave him enough time examine the room it was an average classroom with desks that extend far enough for three seats in a row with about twelve arranged in four separate columns. The rooms could fit a large amount of people however besides his self and Drake there were only seven other people in the room; other students who probably were facing the same punishment as he was, plus a teacher waiting next to the door.

Examining the front row of seats there was three people sitting up front. Closest to the door was the flaunty Life wizard William, he had made a reputation for his self on the very first day of classes where he didn't just show up he had to announce his arrival by practically throwing himself a parade. People know he whether they him or hate him. Some people think of him as a charming and noble young wizard, while others see him as a stuck up snob who doesn't know when to shut his mouth.

Sitting nearby him in the front row was the enigmatic death student who people believe to be named Talon. He was easily identified by always having his nose in a book and when he wasn't he was putting what he had read to practice. Seeing him talking or socializing in general was merely the stuff of legend but those who claim to have taken that venture and lived to tell about it say he actually is curious and respectful, odd given his stoic nature.

At the far end staring blankly out the window was the mysterious and somewhat creepy Ice wizard girl Emma. A lot of people would whisper about Emma, because Emma whispered to no one. She had been heard whispering in hushed tones in the bathroom, classrooms or anywhere for that matter. No one knew who she was talking too and when they asked she would only reply with 'Them.' Her attitude gave more people chills then her magic does. Besides that people say she is very 'zen' often seen meditating or drinking tea or other Mooshu spiritual stuff.

Sitting behind her in the center of the room was the 'Fire.' wizard Lucas. The term fire wizard being used loosely; no one was quite sure if he had Fire magic or if he had faked his powers to get into the school for one reason or another. No one ever saw him use his powers and no one was sure why. He was known for trying to break up fights when they would occur on school ground but other than that not much was known about him.

Sitting closer to the right of the same row was the Myth student Marissa. Marissa was probably the best known of the students in the detention room. Not much was known about her personally but that was probably because people tried their best to stay clear of her. Apparently on the first day there was some Death student running his mouth off to her so she tore it off, he hoped that was only rumor. Since then it only took a pop of her knuckle to send students running in terror, thinking being paired against her in magic dueling is nothing short of a nightmare.

Finally sitting in the very back left most corner trying to conceal himself was the Storm Wizard Conner. He had been seen Conner around the shopping district and old town most of the time selling treasure cards and other types of gear. He didn't know much about Conner but stories from his clients say they walk away spending more money on his cheaper wares then the expensive things at the bazaar. He was seen boasting an impressive amount of charisma and upbeat attitude while on the street however the few times he was seen actually going to class he came off as lazy and unenthusiastic after all he at this very moment had his feet up on the desk and hat over his eyes trying to sleep. Completely opposite of how he appeared off the clock.

After he got a good grasp on who he was dealing with the fiery and passionate balance wizard Gabriel took a seat in the back right corner opposite of Conner as Drake began his rant.

"You seven are here because you are the ones this school doesn't need, the riff raff who look to this establishment of tradition and knowledge as nothing more than a playground!" he would begin. His shouts would prod only eye rolls from Gabriel, Conner and Marissa. Talon and Lucas listened with intent while Emma continued her gaze out the window. William seemed to take it personally as his face was growing red and he had a hand on his chest as if he was actually in pain. "And so seeing nothing else to do with you Headmaster Ambrose has decided to send you here."

Diego who had been standing near the door up to this point cleared his throat in order to get Drakes attention. Stopping his words in their tracks Drake would turn and take note of Diego making his way to the classroom desk. "I will take it from here Pr. Drake." Diego insisted and motioned for Drake to leave.

"Yes you will." would be the professor's response. He would continue his lecture as he made his way to the door. "I do not know why Ambrose has decided to leave rookie delinquent students in charge of school affairs but know that I still do not approve of it, so I will be checking in." he warned.

"I'll keep that in mind." said the duelist as he watched Drake take his leave.

With a sigh Diego would put his hands on the side of the desk as he leaned over it looking at the seven files spread out before him. They were the schools files on the detention students he had been put in charge of. Looking up from his desk he would try and break the ice. "So how many of you were sent here by Drake?" he would ask and each of the students would raise their hand. Diego would chuckle before commenting. "Yeah a real charmer that one" Then clapped his hands

"Alright let's get to work." He leaned against his desk instead of taking a seat. "So I guess I should start by explaining what you are doing here." he began to explain. "You all are here because you have each been caught doing something worthy of expulsion." He would state sending Gabriel out of his chair and onto his feet.

"Expulsion all I was doing was supporting my school!" he would shout attracting the eyes of all those sitting closer to the front.

"You have spirit kid, focus that on your magic and you'll get far here. Until then you won't be leaving my supervision I'm afraid." Diego would and respond and leave Gab with no choice but to sit back down.

"Now, if I may continue without interruption. You all have done something worthy of expulsion but instead of just turning our backs on you aspiring young wizards we have decided to instead forcibly enlist you in the Ravenwood Circle Program." Diego was waiting for a response but was only met with looks of confusion. He was about to continue when William would raise his hand and before being called on he would speak.

"Excuse me Sir, please do not compare me as some street thug, I assure you my actions were completely justified." he would say. Diego would have to flip through the file to remember the young Life wizard's name.

"Yes, uh William, I will hear your story when we get to you, but I would like to speak with each of you as to why your here." he stated as he picked up the other files. It was then Talon would raise his hand and ask.

"You mentioned the Ravenwood Circle Program, what is that? I don't remember reading about it in any books when I was researching the school."

"It is a program where troubled students are put in charge of taking care of the schools problems the professors do not have time to deal with." Diego answered making Gab, Marissa and Conner groan.

"Can't you just expel me?" Conner murmured.

"You all will be put in charge of doing thing such as cleaning up the school, catching any wild creatures that may come on school grounds and anything else the staff don't have the time to." stated Diego.

"So basically where the staffs new lackeys" Marissa would ask angrily.

"In short yes" Diego replied bluntly.

"Well anyways I'd like to begin by speaking with each of you about the reasons you've been placed here, we will go alphabetically." he said and flipped through the different files. He came to Conner first and called out his name. Standing Conner prepared to present his case. "According to your file you are here for several accounts of tricking students out of their money with fake treasure cards." Diego read out loud.

"Fake!? I assure you I sell only quality product, and have you seen the prices at the bazar? They are outrageous I am helping the students." he would say with false sincerity.

Diego continued reading. "Yes I'm sure when you were swiping wizards wands and selling them back to them you only had their best interests at heart." Conner set down.

"Ok Emma." Diego would say as he read over he file he would take on some odd looks before turning to her. "We won't go into why your here right now." he told her.

"Ok." she would reply softly with a nod before turning her attention back out the window.

"Well then Gabriel your next. It says your here on account of several acts of damage to school property such as tearing down banners, graffiti, and going on several Balance school rallies in the streets of Ravenwood."

Gabe would stand and argue. "Why wouldn't I, Balance wizards are treated like second class citizens here. We don't get a banner; we don't get a school building. If I don't do something about it who will?" he protested.

"It isn't the schools fault the spiral doesn't recognize Balance as an official school of magic, your efforts are noble... but wasted." Diego responded making Gabriel growl slightly through his teeth.

He came to Lucas next and his file reported he had brought her along with Marissa so he called them together. "It says the two of you engaged in a fight that ended in damage to one of the school buildings?" he asked.

"We weren't fighting." Lucas would say immediately and try to prove his innocence he continued to add that Marissa almost got into a fight with another student and when he tried to get in the middle she took it out on him but the sound of Marissa snapping a pencil from her desk shut him up quickly. Marissa defended herself by saying it was Lucas fault for going smashing into the wall when she hit him but Diego wasn't convinced of her innocence.

"Anyways moving on... I'm surprised you're in detention Talon your record is spotless." Diego stated as he read over it. "But it says here that you were caught sneaking into the restricted area of the library."

Talon would reply hastily. "Yes, I was only looking for a book on the rumored shadow magic I didn't mean to cause any harm."

"Now Talon, shadow magic is dangerous and you should stay away from it." Diego needlessly warned as anyone who had heard of shadow magic knew it was dangerous even if no one knew why.

"But why is it restricted, we are wizards born with the gift of magic and yet we are always told what magic's we can and can't use. It's like telling a bird how high it can fly." Talon would protest but Diego merely brushed it off with

"Magic is restricted because it's dangerous to the user and those around them, It be best if you forget about it before you stain your "near." perfect record."

Looking at the last file he would raise an eyebrow. "William it says you purposely tore down a section of your dormitory."

Practically leaping to his feet William was prepared to defend his case. "I have a perfectly good reason for my actions." he shouted.

With a roll of his eyes Diego would reply. "Well I'm listening."

"Well you see, when I arrived on school grounds I was ever so excited for my first year attending Ravenwood academy. However upon inspection of my dorm I noticed not only was it incredibly small for all of my belongings but it didn't have a bathroom. When I inquired about this predicament to the dormitory staff they told me there was one bathroom per floor! Can you believe that?" The life wizard complained.

"Sounds like torture." Conner would comment sarcastically.

"A public bathroom! Do you even know how disgusting that is? So naturally I'd take some initiative and broke down a small section of my dorm in order to construct my own bathroom, apparently in this academy, hard work for ones luxuries is frowned upon." William would finish. Gabriel was almost in disbelief of what he was hearing.

"I don't even get a building and you're complaining you only have one bathroom per floor? How pathetic" Gabe scoffed.

"I'm not some backwoods ruffian like you." William rebutted sparking a growl from Gabe.

"I'm from a desert."

William would chuckle slightly. "Well then you should consider yourself fortunate, you are experienced with living without luxuries. You should feel right at home on the side of the street."

"Now, let's not get in anymore trouble." Diego would say to stop the fight before it officially began. "Anyways now that we all know a little bit more about each other we can begin today's assignment." Diego stated as if there was no better way to get acquainted then by discussing their most recent way of getting into trouble. "Gabe." Diego would say as he read over the assignment for the circle he had received from Headmaster Ambrose. Gabriel looked to Diego when his name was beckoned. "I'm sure you're going to enjoy this." he would say almost ironically.

**_Later that day_**

The seven young wizards stood in the courtyard of Ravenwood academy on the circle of insignia for each school with the giant orange Balance symbol painted on top of them by Gabriel. The Ravenwood circle had been charged to clean it up while the professors had a conference.

"Oh this is just terrible." William would cry as the orange paint would come off the ground and get on his shoes. "I just had these shoes shined before leaving Marylebone!" he would complainants attracting the annoyance of Conner moping next to him. "I should be perfecting my magic not standing here wasting my time doing commoners work."

Conner would cock and eyebrow towards him. "You don't get out much do you?" he would ask.

"If you're asking if I get out and preform hard labor like this, then no I don't make a habit out of it."

Conner would suddenly leap to him and wrap a single arm around him in a friendly manner. "Well then, I'll share a little tip with you." Conner said and leaned in close to his ear. "If you use two mops at the same time this can be done in half the time." he told him.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense." William would say with a single finger on his chin. "But where am I supposed to get another mop?" he asked.

"I'll lend you mind." said Conner and handed his mop to him.

"Why thank you." William responded taking it from him.

"No Problem." Conner would say as he walked away with one hand in his pocket and the other waving goodbye to him.

Marissa would take one of the mops from William confusing the life wizard and walk up to Conner and forcibly spin him around. "We don't leave until all the paint is gone and I won't tolerate slackers. So get to work." she assured him.

"Well for a lovely lady I'd be willing to clean this whole school." Conner would say with a half bow.

Marissa would only look at him un-amused. "Flattery isn't going to get you out of this." Marissa told him.

"Worth a try" Conner would chuckle before returning to his work. Marissa would then turn to Gabriel who was sitting with his legs crossed against a nearby tree with the mop he was supposed to be using leaning against it as well.

"And why are you just sitting there? You're the reason we are out here in the first place!" Marissa approached.

"I painted that because no one here seems to care about my school, I'm not cleaning it up. I think it's an improvement." Gabe replied but Marissa didn't like his reasoning and so she grabbed the mop from the side of the tree and snapped it in half by simply squeezing her hand.

"Still not going to pull your weight?" Marissa asked. Gabe stood to his feet before replying he was a bit shaken by Marissa's display but didn't show it on his face.

"Fine, fine, I'll clean up the mess but what am I going to use now?" he asked and Marissa would practically throw the end with the mop into his chest as he caught it.

"It still works." Marissa would say before going back to work herself. Now Gabriel would have to get down on one knee to clean while everyone else would stand.

"What about him he gets to slack off?" Gabriel would say in reference to Talons method of moping. He was slightly moving his hands and using magic to push the mop around without any real effort on his part.

"This isn't that easy, it takes a lot of focus and precision to master." Talon would say making the mop move slower as he had to break his concentration to explain the magic to the balance wizard. This brought Talons unique use of magic to Lucas's attention as he would immediately stop moping and walk over to him inspecting his technique.

"You can use magic other than Death spells?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, after a lot of reading and hours of practice." Talon would say slowing the mop down again.

"Do you think you should show me how to do that?" Lucas asked.

Talons mop would drop to the floor. "It would be my pleasure." Talon would say with sudden enthusiasm. "It isn't very often I get people wanting to learn to use basic magic especially an elementalist." stated the death wizard.

"Yeah most fire wizards seem to think fire is the, be all end all of magic." Lucas agreed.

"You're the fire wizard who has never used his magic correct, do you not like being a fire wizard?" Talon curiously asked.

"Well, fire... has its uses." Lucas replied.

Interrupting Emma would say. "He believes it is too destructive." pulling Talon and Lucas's attention.

"Who told you that?" Lucas asked.

"No one had to, it's in your aura." she would reply not even looking up from her mop. After sharing glances Lucas would continue their conversation.

"Yes, Fire has never been my favorite kind of magic but that's a conversation for another day. Once we finish up here I'd love for you to show me some tricks on basic magic." Lucas would say. Talon nodded to show his enthusiasm.

It was at that moment there instructor Diego would come up from the tunnel connecting the academy courtyard to the wizard city commons he seemed somewhat out of breath. "Hello students, cleanup is going well I hope." He started.

"Diego just the man I wanted to see, I realize my actions back at the dorm may have been a bit pretentious, but is there really no better punishment then sending me out to deal with petty tasks that only befit a janitor?" William asked.

The duelist would rub his forehead partly to get rid of the sweat and partly because of more of Williams complaining. "William I will find someone to listen to your complaints later but something more important has come up then the paint." Diego stated. The students would look at each other slightly before returning there curious gaze back to their supervisor. Diego would turn and point in the direction of Unicorn way. "There seems to be a lost spirit and Skeleton Pirate loss in Unicorn way. We need you to contain them." Diego stated before turning back to his students.

"Isn't that a little dangerous, we have only been studying here for a couple of weeks." Lucas reminded him in case he had forgotten they were just students after all.

"Oh it's just a lost soul and a skeletal pirate. Nothing you can't handle." Diego replied but his voice didn't sound as sure as he wanted it to. There was a bit of a nervous silence until Diego would continue. "I must return to the staff conference. So, uh... ta-ta for now." he would say before rushing back down the tunnel.

The young wizards stood in silence. "He can't be serious." Lucas would break the quietness.

Marissa would pop her neck with a confident grin on her face. "Grow a back bone, I fought bigger things back home." she would say also popping her knuckles and taking the first steps down the tunnel to the commons.

**_Unicorn Way_**

The brightest and eternally sunny section of Wizard city was Unicorn way. It was connected to the commons and was only made of a single street with a few turns but ultimately lead to a fountain where fairies would gather. It was home to the life wizards attending the academy and so was covered in plant life. If there wasn't a street or building that area was covered in plants save for the stream that ran slightly through the gardens. Upon coming through the gates the main street was laid out before any who enter and to their right would be the Wizard arena. Before being put in charge of the Ravenwood circle Diego ran the arena where students could spare and learn to duel using the spells they learn in the academy; it was a popular source of entertainment for those living in wizard city and the ultimate test of a wizards skills. Due to the popularity the arena brought to Unicorn way merchants would normally use it as a good spot to sell wares or a good meet up spot. Like all areas of Wizard city it was enchanted, its weather was always sunny so that just added to its popularity.

The Ravenwood circle would enter through the tunnel and behold the shining streets of unicorn way. At first glance it would appear very calm, incredibly calm at that not even birds were chirping as they always were. If they had not been instructed to get rid of the creatures wondering about there would be no way of knowing they were there. They would slowly and carefully start walking down the street.

"Lost soul and a Skeleton Pirate, how do things like that just wonder into the city?" Lucas would ask.

"Perhaps a death wizard practice went wrong." Talon would suggest.

"It's not some death student screw up and these aren't lost souls, the professors put them here to test us." said Conner. The other students would look at him curiously.

"What makes you say that?" asked Lucas.

"I heard it from this 2nd year student I sold some snowman cards to on the 3rd day of class, the professors take groups of students and send them into Unicorn way to deal with some group of creatures the professors summoned up to test their magic, happens every year." He stated.

**_Headmaster Ambrose's Office_**

"Well good job Diego." Drake would say with a small clap of his hands. The professors of the academy had gathered around Ambrose's Crystal ball to watch the students take on the task they had been given.

"He said he heard it from a 2nd year student, how is this my fault." asked Diego.

"Heard it from a 2nd year? ha. That's and excuse if I ever saw one, it was your terrible acting skills that gave it away." Drake assured.

"Oh do you believe you could have done it any better?" asked Diego.

The Ice professor Mrs. Greyrose would intervene on the argument. "Now, now, no need to argue like little school boys." she would say and the pair would quiet down.

"I believe Conner, Storm students tend to be very resourceful." mentioned Balestrom the storm instructor.

"Quiet." said Ambrose from his desk sending silence across his office as he peered into the crystal ball. "It doesn't matter if they know it is a test or not it is still an assignment they must complete, so let's see how they handle It." said the headmaster.

**_Unicorn Way_**

"So this is some sort of test?" Emma would ask.

"Yep." replied Conner un-enthusiastically as he walked and leaned against a wall of one of the buildings near the entrance.

"So since there is no real danger, I'm gonna catch up on some sleep." he said and slide down the wall until he was sitting on the ground.

"You're going to sleep in the middle of a test?" asked Talon.

"Hey there's no danger to anyone, and the more I do in here the more they'll expect of me out there, I'm sure you guys will do fine without me anyways." Conner said and waved his hand. The students would wait for a second before Marissa would say.

"Forget him, we can find these things on our own." He turned to lead the group down the street leaving Conner behind.

"Wake me when you catch them." Conner would say as they walked on.

Step by step the circle would make their way down the street keeping an eye open for the lost soul and skeleton pirate that was supposed to be lurking around the area. "So what's this lost soul supposed to look like?" Gabriel would ask.

"How should we know, we've never seen one." Marissa responded but Talon would explain.

"I've studied them before they are a pretty simple thing for a death wizard to conjure; they take the appearance of a white robed apparition. They are almost completely transparent however they can be easily given away by their moans."

Emma would then stop in her tracks and turn to face a building for a second the group would keep walking until Lucas took notice to her and would stop as well. "Is something wrong?" he would ask and the rest of the group would stop to wait on them.

"Hey, Emma, Lucas we've got a job to do." Marissa would say with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

Holding out a single arm and pointing Emma would utter. "It's over there." The group would turn to look at a building she was pointing at. After a few seconds a white specter would phase through its front door with its arms hanging down and head low as soon as its body had floated completely through the door it raised its head to reveal pitch black darkness inside its hood and let out a deep moan.

"Guess that's our target." said William.

"Yes that is a lost soul; it appears to be a weak one." Talon confirmed.

"Who told you it was there?" Lucas would ask.

"They did." she responded. Her response was indeed odd but they had other problems to deal with.

"There is the lost soul, but the skeleton Pirate is still missing." Talon pointed out.

"It can't be far." Lucas pointed out.

Gabriel would step forward off the sidewalk and onto the street. "We'll deal with that later, we should start with what is right in front of us." he said with a grin of anticipation for the upcoming battle. He pulled something from his belt, it appeared to be curled up snake but when he extended his arm it straightened out into a wand about a foot long. With a quick twirl of his wand in his hand he touched the snake's nose against the ground in front of him and a large balance insignia would appear on the street and quickly it would turn into a sand pit. Gabriel reached down in to the sand and while moving forward dragged his hand through the pit gathering up a large amount of sand. When he lifted his hand from the pit a massive hand made from the sand mimicked his own. He hurled it directly at the lost soul.

The hand would crash not only into the lost soul but the building behind it smashing a section of the wall into pieces. "Ha." Gabe would laugh with confidence until the smoke cleared to show the lost soul standing completely unharmed. "Huh?" Gabriel puzzled.

"You missed." Marissa scoffed.

Gabe would turn to her with an annoyed expression. "That was dead on."

Talon would attempt to explain. "He didn't miss it-."

Marissa cut him off when she continued speaking not even listening to him. "Just leave this to me." she assured and pulled a wand from her belt and held it straight out at her side. In the air beside her appeared a large Myth insignia that come towards her sliding down her arm, leaving a faint gold shine on them before disappearing when it hit her elbow. With a quick pop of her knuckles she charged at the lost soul and slung her fist at it however to her surprise her hand completely fazed through it. The lost soul would only turn and look at her while continuing its moaning. "What happened?" she would ask turning back to face the spirit.

"I was trying to explain; only life magic will work on lost souls." Talon was finally able to finish his explanation from earlier.

Marissa seeming a little embarrassed from her failed attempt to fight the soul turned to William. "Hey life wizard, you're up." she shouted.

"Be right there." he would reply before walking onto the grass by the sidewalk. He spread his legs and held his arms out to his sides and began to do windmills exercises. The group would only stare at him for a few seconds before Gabe spoke.

"What are you doing?"

William wouldn't even turn to him to answer. "Stretching."

"You're stretching? Get over here and fight this thing!" Marissa demanded but William merely brushed her off.

"And pull a muscle? Hardly" Gabe would rub his forehead in disbelief. Marissa instantly gave up on him and turned to Talon.

"Hey you're a death wizard, if it's a dead spirit can't you do anything?"

Talon took a second to reflect on his research before he was able to respond certainly. "Well this spirit was conjured; it's not rouge so in order for me to take control of it we would need to weaken it so I can create a stronger connection to it than the wizard who conjured it." He explained.

"Great." Marissa murmured under her breath. "Ok there is still a skeleton wandering around here, we should split up Talon, Gabriel and I will stay here and hold off the spirit until William is done with his stretching. Lucas and Emma you guys fine the skeleton pirate." she commanded.

"Hey, who put you in charge?" Gabe would ask irritated at being ordered by someone his same level, after all Gabriel didn't like taking orders from his higher ups even much less someone on his own level of command.

"You have any better ideas?" Marissa would ask but Gabe had nothing to respond with and they decided to go with Marissa's idea. Lucas and Emma ran off down the street while Talon, Marissa, and Gabriel stayed to fight the spirit.

Marissa ran back and joined Talon and Gabriel on the side walk as the lost soul floated through the air watching them.

"It doesn't seem to be doing anything." Gabriel stated a hint of boredom creeping into his voice. "Is it normal for spirits to just float like that?" he asked looking at Talon for answers.

"It's a spirit; there really is no kind of normal behavior for them. Each is different in their power and behavior."

"It doesn't matter what it's doing we have to get rid of it." Marissa growled. It was at that moment the spirit let out a ghostly wail unlike the small moans it had been making up till now. The wail wasn't loud enough to even make any of the wizards have to cover their ears but it was bizarre.

"What's it doing now?" Gabriel asked as he got into a fighting position. Then Marissa suddenly swung her fist down at him. Gabe made a sound in confusion as he was barely able to move away dodging the blow in time. Marissa's fist smashing into the ground left a series of cracks in the pavement where it had collided. "Are you trying to kill me!?" Gabriel shouted. Marissa looked as surprised as he did as she raising her fist again a assaulted him again. Seeing this one coming Gabriel was able to dodge it much easier but Marissa's natural speed still made it difficult.

"Marissa what are you doing?" Talon asked.

"I-I don't know, I can't control myself." she stated. Talon and Gabriel would look at each other, Gabriel eyeing Talon for information but he had nothing to offer him. Talon looked to the lost soul and took notice that it was floating and in the same position as Marissa and as it would move Marissa's body would move along with it. "Fascinating" Talon started.

Gabe turned to look at him. "What's fascinating?" he asked.

"The lost soul" Talon said not even looking away from it. "It seems to be controlling Marissa's body movements. Just like a death wizard controls spirits it seems as if this spirit is controlling Marissa." Talons voice almost sounded like he was happy as he pulled paper and a quill and began to take notes. He walked around Marissa examining her. "I have never read about a lost soul able to take control of a human's body, perhaps more powerful spirits but not a lost soul. I wonder if this is some kind of new development or if it's just very rare." he said. Marissa would swing at him but he ducked under it. "Tell me, is your mind under its influence or is your thoughts still the same?" he asked.

"My mind is fine, and I'm going to remember you chose to do homework instead of help me when I get out of this." she growled.

"Well I am afraid I cannot help you until William weakens the spirit enough for me to take control of it." He reminded.

"I'm almost done." William said still doing his stretches.

* * *

A bit further along Unicorn way Emma and Lucas walked around looking for the skeleton pirate. They checked around the buildings, behind the bushes and inside any buildings that were open but no matter where they looked they couldn't find it. They currently walked down the street looking side to side for any clues as to its whereabouts. Lucas then remembered it was Emma who mysteriously found the lost soul and he turned to face her.

She was walking a couple of feet behind him not saying anything. "Your, friends not saying anything?" he asked even if he wasn't sure friends were the right word.

"They're being quiet." she would reply softly. Lucas still had no idea what she was talking about what he didn't want to ask.

"Well then I guess we will have to find it on our own."

* * *

Back at the entrance Conner set down with his hat still over his face half asleep when he was startled awakened by the sound of footsteps coming towards him. After a quick yawn he would ask. "You guys catch those things yet." to which there was no response. After being met with only silence he would tip his hat to see who it was to only find a rusty cutlass coming down on him. With barley enough time to roll out of the way he managed to evade its attack. After rolling Conner would immediately get to his feet only to see the skeleton pirate coming at him with its hook he moved back slightly in order to dodge it but the skeleton was much faster than Conner could have thought and its hook scratched him across the chest. He had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a moan of pain. Without flesh and only being made of bone the skeleton could move much faster than a person could. Conner slid his wand from out of his sleeve pointing it down on the ground. Beneath him a Storm insignia would appear and send electricity up his body and wrap around his legs before disappearing leaving behind a faint purple light.

He leaped at the skeleton and swung his electricity charged legs. After charging up Conner was able to run much faster than before and took the skeleton slightly off guard but when he swung his leg the skeleton was able to block it with a side of its blade with its free hook hand it swung at him. He leaned his head back and the hook went over him. Being as far back as he was he lowered his arms onto the ground and rolled back onto his feet. Using its lightweight the skeleton was able lung at Conner as soon as he was back on his feet. The lunge came for Conner's head but he moved and it only cut his shoulder. With the skeleton off balance he had a clear opening to the skeletons chest and he delivered and electrified kick directly into its abdomen. With the electricity coursing through his leg it was discharged through his kick sending a bolt of lightning through its chest and blew its bones apart. The bones that made up the skeleton scattered across Unicorn way lying lifeless on the ground.

"Well, that took more work than I was hoping for." he groaned as he held his cut shoulder where the pain was emanating from. It took him only a few seconds to notice the bones lying on the ground pulling themselves back together until they reform the skeleton pirate, with no signs of damage. Conner starred at it in a mixture of shock and irritation. "Well, that's not good." He had hoped to be finished with it quickly but he realized he may not be able to deal with it on his own as he looked into the sky.

* * *

Lucas and Emma continued with their search they were currently at the end of the way searching around some shrubbery. "You know your friends would be a big help right now." Lucas would say but suddenly his attention was overtaken when he saw a stream of purple electricity rise up into the sky near the entrance of Unicorn way. Lucas thought for a second until he remembered they had left Conner nearby there and Conner was a storm wizard. "Do you think Conner found the skeleton?" he asked.

Emma walking up next to him would reply softly. "No it found him." Lucas would raise his eyebrow at her as she continued. "I can sense his aura, it's in distress." she stated.

"Then we should hurry." said Lucas as he started off back towards the entrance.

* * *

Gabriel was too busy dodging Marissa's attacks to notice the bolt of lightning in the cloudless sky. One after the other Marissa would throw punches as directed by the lost soul. Gabriel was doing a good job of evading her assault but if any of Marissa's powered up attacks connect with him it could do major damage. He leaped backwards putting some space between them. Again he put his wand to the ground creating a sand pit and launched a hand of sand at her. It landed knocking her off back several feet

"Gabe!" she growled.

"Gabriel she isn't an enemy she is under the lost soul's control!" Talon reminded him but it didn't seem like Gabriel cared.

"Hey if she is coming after me I am going to fight back." He yelled. Marissa stood up angered by Gabriel's willingness to fight with her despite it being against her will. She slammed her empowered fist into the ground sending a shake that would knock Gabriel off balance giving her an opening to dash to him thrusting her fist directly at his stomach. Quickly Gabriel cause another hand composed of sand to rise from the pit placing it between the attacking barbarian and himself. But Marissa's fist plowed through it which Gabriel was expecting he didn't summon the hand to stop her, only to slow her down draining enough of the force from her attack to keep from sustaining serious injury. However when her fist smashed into him it still made him clench his teeth together.

The force of the blow still knocked him back a few feet. Marissa was still standing in the pit of sand Gabriel had created the soul or its Necromancer not seeming to be smart enough to move her. So he conjured another sand hand right in front of her bringing it down taking her to the ground. She fell back on the pavement and the lost soul commanded her to get back up but something held her down.

It was then they took notice to the large death insignia on the ground under her and the decaying arms reaching out of it that wrapped around her body to pin her. Slowly the upper half of a ghoul would ascend from the center of the insignia keeping hold of Marissa. She struggled but couldn't seem to break free from its grasp. Standing on the sidewalk like a puppeteer Talon held out one hand and used his fingers to control the ghoul he had summoned to detain Marissa. Seeing as she was no longer of use the lost soul would release Marissa from its control and turn towards Talon. Talon was its largest threat at the moment being a death wizard but until William was ready there was nothing they could do to it.

The lost soul would start creating a black sphere that is quickly launched at Talon. With his complete control over the ghoul holding Marissa he managed to have it leap the half ghoul leap with its arms from the death sign and in front of him. The ghoul exploded on contact with the black sphere it had just protected its master from.

The spirit continued to float around preparing to conjure another one when suddenly classical music would begin to play. Over on the grass a green sat on the ground laughing and playing music from a harp it was carrying, William who had summoned the creature was standing next to it enjoying the classical melody.

All the others stood unaffected but the lost soul was floating around in a panic screeching in agony. The damage Williams imp was doing weakened the spirit enough for Talon to hold out a single hand and take control of it just like his ghoul. He only clenched his hand into a fist and the lost soul vanished in a black light, banished from wizard city.

No longer needing the imp William had summoned it vanished in a small green light. Everyone took a few seconds to dust themselves off before regrouping. "You all don't need to thank me." William assured provoking Marissa to bop him on the head.

"Why did you wait do long!?" she growled demanding an answer.

"I told you I needed to stretch, if I didn't I would have pulled a muscle." He responded but Marissa and Gabriel would only give him death glares.

"Maybe we should group up with the others, Lucas and Emma may have found the skeleton by now." Talon said trying to change the subject before a fight broke out.

* * *

Lucas and Emma would arrive back at the entrance to see Conner dodging attacks from the skeleton pirate. Conner took notice to them out of the corner of his eye "Mind lending me a hand?" he asked. He could now move faster than the skeleton with his charged up legs but its weightlessness allowed it to still give him a problem and with its endless sword swings Conner never had an opening to make a counter attack.

"We should help him." Lucas said.

"Yes." Emma replied and held out a hand at her side the moisture in the air would freeze and crystallized into a staff. The top of the staff was a swirling U shape with a snowflake suspended in between at the bottom was the Ice insignia. Before her an Ice insignia would appear in the air and with a swing of her staff when it connected with the symbol before her it launched an Ice spike hurling it towards the skeleton. As it traveled through the air pulling the air along with it and freezing the moisture around it other shards of Ice appeared around it until the skeleton was pelted with spears of ice one of which hit the spine directly severing the skeletons upper and lower half. The body would fall to the ground giving Conner enough time to get away from it before it pulled itself together. Lucas and Emma weren't expecting the skeleton to reconstruct itself and could only watch in surprise.

The skeleton turned its attention on them and leap through the air; its weightlessness allowing it to go higher and farther than expected, it was on them in a mere second. Surprised they would separate and the sword slashing between them, it turned its attention to Lucas and swung at him so fast he had no time to react. The cutlass slashed him across the chest just as the hook had cut Conner. It came for another attack; he had just enough time to pull the staff. Lucas staff was black and made of solid steel it had holes up one side like a caldron and the top end was in the shape of dragons head complete with horns. He put his staff up and the steel held off the skeletons blade and he even managed to shove the skeleton back. Swinging the staff he smashed it into the skeletons head knocking it lose and sent it spinning, Conner's took the opportunity to kick the skull, knocking the head back forwards Lucas who swung his staff like a bat but the skeleton blocked it with its blade, the head reattaching itself to the body and charged forward pushing Lucas back and making distance between it and Conner.

It pushed Lucas back off balance and over onto his back, it raised its cutlass and was about to swing down on him when an Ice shard stabbed into the ground before it and this time when it froze the moisture in the air it was all in the same place and built up a wall of ice separating Lucas with the skeletal pirate.

Lucas stood up "Lucas uses your magic." Emma shouted.

Lucas looked to her confused. "Why?" he asked.

"Do it now, before it moves; hit the ice wall." she commanded.

Lucas didn't know why and he didn't want to use his magic but there wasn't time to debate it. A fire insignia appeared before him, holding his staff like a javelin and hurled it through the air. When it passed through the insignia it caught fire; flying like a flaming spear into the dead center of the wall of ice melting it immediately into a wave of water that came down on the skeleton knocking it over and creating a pool of water around it.

"Conner separate the bones." Emma yelled. With only a shrug Conner leaped into the air and with a forward roll he would bring his foot down onto the skeletons head discharging another lightning bolt causing the bones to be launched away from each other. Before when the bolt hit the center the bones had been launched apart this time it came from the top so they all were sent to the ground in the pool of water. Conner quickly jumped back out of the pool as Emma fired a last ice shard into the pool, the cold from the shard immediate freezing the water into solid ice. The bones tried to pull themselves back together but they found themselves frozen in place in the ice.

They all wiped sweat from their foreheads. "Good plan." mentioned Lucas.

Emma would look down at the frozen puddle they had created "Thank you." was all she replied with. A few moments later the other members of the group showed up.

"We took care of the lost soul." Talon reported.

"Yeah we got rid of the skeleton." Conner would add squatting down to poke one of the twitching bones sticking out of the top of the ice trying to struggle to get free.

"Good job!" Diego proclaimed as he walked through the entrance of Unicorn way. "You all passed."

"Passed, I'm glad to be alive." said Lucas. Diego merely brush it off with a laugh.

"Oh there was never any real danger."

Conner standing back to his feet looked at Diego unamused. "You sure, cuz I swear if that cutlass had come any closer to me I'd be dead."

"We had death wizards ready to dispel the spirit if it became dangerous, but they had to make you feel like you were in danger or else you wouldn't show us everything you could do." Diego explained.

"You cannot be seriously considering passing them!" Drake would shout as he marched into Unicorn way.

"Why not"

Drake gave him a look of disbelief "Why not? Are you serious? They did more damage than the spirit or skeleton would have done had they of been really wild and dangerous!" he growled.

"This is a school for magic, property damage happens on these kind of exams, its happened before." the duelist pointed out but Drake didn't seem convinced.

"It has happened before is no excuse for letting it happen again!" he shouted.

Gabriel would step forward. It was about now that he had become fed up with Drakes constant complaining. "You know Diego is our supervisor, so Drake why are you here?" Gabriel yelled.

"I am here because I still don't approve of your little Ravenwood circle!" he growled saying circle like it was some kind of joke. "When students don't behave they should be punished and sent away, not put in charge of taking care of the other students." he groaned.

Behind him a familiar voice would call out. "That is enough Drake." they all turned to see headmaster Ambrose stepping through the tunnel into Unicorn way.

"Ambrose!?" Drake questioned.

"Ambrose." repeated the students before getting down and bowing to him, Talon needing to pull Gabriel down and force him to bow. Seeing Ambrose outside of his office or outside the castle in the commons was a rarity but seeing him come into one of the areas of wizard city was legendary. This was the first time the students had actually seen the headmaster and they weren't sure how to react but bowing seemed like the best course of action.

Ambrose smiled and put up a hand in mild protest. "Oh no, that isn't necessary." He stated and motion for them to stand.

"Headmaster what bring you here?" Drake asked nervous about his display in front of the headmaster, the most respected man in wizard city.

"I wanted to see our first Ravenwood circle in years. It's not every day one is formed." he looked over the students. "The Ravenwood circle was disbanded 10 years ago, but before that no one could deny how helpful and important they were to Ravenwood academy. They are some of the most important and respected wizards this academy has ever seen, and I hope to see the same fortune become of you, so I wish you all luck." Ambrose said.

With a slight bow they would all say. "Thank you headmaster" Gabriel would need to be provoked by an elbow from Talon however.

"I hope to see some more of your good deeds in the future." Ambrose said with a large smile. "I'll be watching." he stated before taking his leave.

After Ambrose made his exit Drake would turn to the student with a glare. "You may have Ambrose's favor but I'm still not convinced, I'll be watching." he warned storming off.

Diego would sigh coming before his students. "Well, you managed to impress Ambrose so that is something." he said with a smile. "You all did well today; you should feel proud of yourselves." He nodded. They looked back and forth between each other feeling somewhat satisfied and proud of their accomplishment.

**_After classes, the next day._**

Gabriel had his head thrown down on the desk in front of him hoping Diego wouldn't show up to give them today's assignment.

"What's the matter sore?" William asked as he walked inside the classroom and took notice to Gabe's smug look in the corner.

"A little."

William laughed while taking his seat. "Well had you of listened to me and stretched before going wild yesterday then that wouldn't be a problem, I'm still fit as a fiddle." He continued to laugh.

Gabe rolled his head over to look at William without lifting it up off the desk. "What a ridiculous person you are." he scoffed.

At the front of the room Talon was speaking with Lucas. "So tell me how did you learn to use Basic magic?" Lucas asked eagerly.

"Years of reading and practice I still have some books if you'd like to read them." Talon suggested. "

"That would be appreciated."

Talon held out a hand and moved some of his fingers so that three books floated up from a bag he had at the side of his desk. "I have a book on levitation spells or you could look at this book on taming magical creatures, oh and I have a book advancing fire magic if you're interested." Talon added but Lucas would wave away the fire book.

"That won't be necessary." he responded.

Diego entered the room and shut the door behind him. "Ok class quiet down." he said while throwing the paper detailing today's assignment on his desk. "I hope your classes were relaxing because we have a lot to do today."

Conner would roll his eyes. "Will a day come when we don't have a lot to do?"

Diego chuckled. "Hopefully but today's assignment will be cleaning up after yesterday's assignment."

This made all the students let out a sigh and even made Conner throw his head down on his desk. "Oh come on cheer up, remember Ambrose is watching and expecting good things from us." he said clasp his hands together. "So let's get started!"

**Disclaimer: For the sake of good story telling, the world of wizards 101 has slightly, but with relevance, been changed to make it more appropriate for an older audience. Before you begin reading the story I will list the major changes here that way if you are uncomfortable or simply displeased in the changes made you can stop yourself before reading. These changes are:**

**All wizards are born into their school of magic. Not in the sense someone becomes a fire wizard becasue their father was, but literally. Those of a certain school can ONLY use Magic of their school. There will be no duel school wizards in this we introduced basic magic. Magic that is anything outside of the schools such as levitation and Enchanting which any wizard can learn.**

**All wizards are from other places in the spiral, then travel to Ravenwood to learn at the age of 16. Meaning Characters can come from all the various worlds played through in the game as a home world.**

**All 'people' are humans. So the cow and pigs of Mooshu are human, the Dogs of Marlybone and any other 'human' character. However the magical creatures are still creatures like Krakens, Dragon and many other beasts. This is to make sense of Wizards coming from these worlds yet not being an animal creature. **

**Wizards are the only ones to use magic. Obviously for the game play all creatures attack with magic, but does it truly make sense for creatures to be able to out match someone studying magic in magic? We thought not so battles will be different then both parties casting spells. Also some of the spells have been changed or added to. Others removed altogether and some completely new spells added.  
**

**Final note, I'm not a native English speaker so I tend to screw up. Sorry for inconveniences I'm still working on and editing it. I did my best to make it understandable despite my language barrier.**

**Please enjoy ^_^**


End file.
